Edward Brannes
Arcanist Edward Brannes (August 4th, 1110 F.A. - Present) is a Gilnean mage and a member of the Magus Senate of Dalaran. History Edward Brannes was born on August 4th of the year 1110 of the Aderician Calendar in the Gilnean village of Emberstone, in north-eastern Gilneas. His father, Davick, worked at the nearby mine while his mother, Nelly, stayed home to take care of him. As a single child, it was not unusual for him to wander off on his own. Birth and Childhood Early in his childhood it was apparent that he had an affinity for magic, and was quite the reader as well, devouring books as they came. Sometime before the construction of the Greymane Wall began, his parents sent him to Dalaran, where he would hone his skills for years to come. At Dalaran, Edward learned more about magic than he could ever dream - Including the consequences. He often wrote to his family to keep in touch, but it came to an end when he heard of the construction of the Greymane Wall, which saddened him greatly. He continues his training and was to become a mage in proper, no longer an apprentice, when the Death Knight Arthas Menethil attacked. He was evacuated from Dalaran, to Stormwind along with other refugees. He stayed there for many years, cut off from Dalaran. However, before leaving, his mentor gave him his staff, passed down from master to student for ages, and a letter for the Stormwind mages that would insure that he and other apprentices would be able to become mages in full, and he moved on from being an apprentice at the Wizard's Sanctum in Stormwind City. He stayed in Stormwind for many years to come, mingling amongst the mages, and did not hear about the reconstruction of Dalaran until he heard it was in Northrend. Return to Dalaran It had been many years he had been in Stormwind, when he heard of the restoration of Dalaran from one of the archmages of the magocracy's senate who was staying in Stormwind. He was offered a chance to return amongst the mages of the Kirin Tor by said archmage, which he gladly accepted. Since then, he's been assisting the efforts of Dalaran. Most importantly, he aided the Magus Senate in the recovery of the Eye of Dalaran, which they recovered by using the energy of the Ivory Tower of Karazhan as a beacon. Sometime after the Greymane Wall fell, he travelled to Darnassus, where he heard refugees were going. A happy reunion with his parents ensured, and he offered them housing in Dalaran, where they currently live. Career as a Bookwriter He began a career in bookwriting with his documentary book titled the 'Secrets of Eldre'thalas', which he wrote from notes he acquired from Highborne acquaintances and many he wrote himself while working on a task in the Highborne city of Eldre'thalas. Skills Despite him seeming like he's nuts at times, he is a very skilled mage with a variety of abilities. Swordsmanship Edward is rather skilled with the blade, possessing a long mageblade that he enchanted from a regular longsword. Although he usually uses it when falling back from another fighting stance or to surprise his foe, he fights with speed and grace when sword fighting. He is most proficient with rapiers and longswords. Magic A necessity as a graduate from Dalaran, Edward has a strong understanding of magic, and although he excels in the more combat-oriented schools of Evocation and Abjuration, he is much more proficient in the school of Enchantment. His favored offensive spells are Frostfire magic. Languages While his first language is Common, he is a multi linguist, and is quite fluent in several tongues, including Thalassian, Dwarven and Darnassian. Additionally, he is also capable of comprehending Gnomish, although he can't say more than a few words in that tongue. Description Edward is average height, reaching approximately 6'3" feet and weighting 167 lbs. His hair, light brown like his mother's, has signs of gray appearing in several spots, but nothing too apparent. Clothing He usually wears the gold and violet robes of the Kirin Tor, which after several years of use are still in good condition. A closer look would show that the robes are worn, with several expertly-fixed patches in some areas. The robes themselves have the old simpler Kirin Tor tabard, in royal purple and slim gold lines tracing the symbol of Dalaran in the middle. A long, silken cape drops down behind him, as worn as the rest of the robes. Arms His staff, passed down from master to student for centuries, is made from enchanted wood from Quel'thalas. The staff appears worn, but is still very solid. A Thalassian inscription is carved into it, the runed letters glowing with an eerie teal glow. The crystal at the end glows with a bright cyan color, crackles of magic escaping every now and then. He also possesses an enchanted mageblade, which used to be a simple steel longsword before he enchanted it. Personality Edward is a good man at heart and a brilliant mind, but sometimes drifts off. He is also sometimes unaware of common knowledge. For example, he somehow managing not to hear about the reconstruction of Dalaran and the fall of the Greymane Wall, despite both of those location being close to him in a way. However, those who know him personally know that most of it is just an act. In a flash, the bumbling, ignorant and seemingly harmless man can turn into a focused and dangerous fighter. He cares very much for the people around him, and harming them or attempting to harm them is a surefire way to provoke his anger in a tranquil but furious way. To the general public, however, he seems to compensates largely for his head being in the clouds with his honesty and trust. He is rather optimistic, and tries to see the good in people. There are times when he has a preconceived opinion on someone or something, but that hardly lasts. Despite his strange tendencies, he is very trustful. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Dalaran Human Category:Gilnean Category:Mages Category:Kirin Tor Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Authors